Better Camera
Better Camera was the 11th episode of Season 3 of The King of Queens, also the 61st overall series episode. Co-written by Cathy Yuspa and Josh Goldsmith,the episode. directed by Rob Schiller, was originally aired on CBS-TV on Decmber 11, 2000. Synopsis It's the Christmas season and the Heffernan's see that they have a new neighbor who happens to be Lou Ferrigno. Arthur wants Lou to read his screenplay to get it produced. Doug decides to buy Carrie a camera the only problem is that her boss at work also bought her a camera which happens to be nicer. Storyline Doug and Deacon go shopping together for their wives' Christmas presents. They each buy cameras, however Deacon chooses one that is less expensive than the one Doug got because Kelly, Deacon's wife, often loses her cameras. When Carrie correctly guesses what Doug got for her, she convinces him to give her the camera early so that she can take photos at her office's Christmas party. Unfortunately, one of the new partners at Carrie's law firm gives everyone nicer cameras for Christmas. Meanwhile, Arthur sees an opportunity to have his script made into a movie when Lou Ferrigno moves next door. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' The episode marks the first series appearance of Lou Ferrigno. Goofs ;Miscellaneous *In the opening and final scenes, Arthur walks to the trash from the driveway. You can see the garage door facing the front street. However, from all of the times we have seen the garage from the inside, that door is facing a back street. Scene excerpt from "Better Camera" ;Quotes ---- gave Lou Ferrigno a copy of his screenplay *'Lou Ferrigno:' Well, Arthur, I read "Reconsidering Sandy," and to tell you the truth, I'm a little confused. *'Arthur:' Confused about what? *'Lou:' Well, first of all, there's at least three characters named Mike. *'Arthur:' Let me ask you something, Lou. Have you ever met anyone else named Lou? *'Lou:' Well, Yes. *'Arthur:' Slice of life, my friend. I just writes it like I sees it. So, what's the next step? Can you get me a meeting at the William-Morris office? *'Lou:' I don't think so. *'Arthur:' I understand your problem. Even though you're not right for the lead role of Smithy, I have the perfect role for you: Henchman #2. *'Lou:' That's another thing. There's no Henchman #1. ---- Connections ;References *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1978-82 CBS-TV series) - Arthur recognizes his new neighbor (Lou Ferrigno). Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Michael Blieden as John *Marshaun Daniel as Kirby Palmer, Deacon's son *Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer, Deacon's wife *Lou Ferrigno as Himself *Christine Gonzales as Amy *Ricki Lake as Stephanie Heffernan, Doug's sister *Braeden Marcott as Salesman (as Miguel Marcott) *Alex Skuby as Doug Pruzan *Isaac Suleymanov as Vincent (uncredited) More external links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Christmas Episodes